Unfinished Business
by USSExplorer
Summary: When an old friend returns he brings trouble for the team. (E/OC, B/S ). Sequel to Wolfhunt. Complete.
1. Some Things Never Change

Chapter 1: Some Things Never Change 

_"The more things change, the more they are the same."_

Alphonse Kerr 

---------- 

It had been over two months since Gabriel had been defeated, though members of The Strand were still running around causing trouble and Mutant X had had several run-ins with them. After their last run-in the group were relaxing. Adam, as usual, was in the lab when Emma walked in. 

"Hey Adam." Adam looked up. 

"Hi Emma." Noticing a distant look he turned to face her. "Something wrong?" 

"I miss him." 

"Who? Orion?" Adam smiled. He figured something had happened just before Orion left but she denied they were anything but friends. "Well, if it makes you happy, you've just received an e-mail from him." Her face lit up, 

"Really?" Adam indicated the computer and left to talk to the others as Emma bounced over to the terminal. Brennan and Jesse were sparing while Shalimar watched. Adam sat down next to her and she snuggled up to him. 

"How did everything go?" 

"Fine. We got the new mutant out, we beat up some Strand members and we're all in one piece." The guys finished their practice and walked down. 

"You know we're going to have to stop them for good." Remarked Brennan. Adam frowned. 

"I know. I just wish there was another way. I wish we could cure what Gabriel did to them." Just then Emma came flying out of the lab. 

"He's coming back!" Before anyone could say anything she ran off mumbling about getting ready. Her team-mates looked at Adam. 

"Who?" 

"Orion." Answered Adam. The group seemed to gain a spring. 

"Really?" 

"When?" 

"Has he got anything for us?" 

"Where has he been?" Adam held up his hands to stop the onslaught of questions. 

"Ask him when he gets back." Just then an alarm sounded and the group raced to the nearest computer terminal. "Looks like there's a disturbance at the airport. There are Reports of an individual with weird powers starting a fight with security." The group ran for the Helix while Adam began to hack into the airport computers. 

Orion collected his luggage and headed for the exit, it was nearly ten and the airport was unusually quiet. As he approached the exit a security guard came forward and stopped him. 

"I'm sorry to detain you sir but would you accompany me to the security office." Getting no strange readings of the man Orion shrugged. 

"Sure. Where too?" The guard led him away from the entrance. Once at the security desk Orion was told to leave his bags with the man on duty and head to the questioning room. Orion sat down in the room as the guard left to fetch the security chief. Orion looked from the mirror to the security camera. 

"Enjoying the show." He said to both knowing someone was watching. He heard an audible click and turned looked at the door but no-one entered. Suddenly air vents in the walls opened and a gas began to seep into the room. Orion stared at one of the vents, 

"Ah crap." He stood up and swung his chair first against the camera then against the mirror. Unfortunately, the mirror was reinforced to prevent just such an action. He dropped the remains of the chair and started punching vainly against the mirror. Suddenly he stopped and kneeled down next to one of the air vents. Smashing through the covers he quickly removed the metal plating around the vent to expose the wall lining. Ignoring the increased gas flow he began pounding on the wall behind the vent. Soon a vein of fresh air began to enter the room. Orion stood up to admire his handiwork as the gas stopped as three armed men came in through the door. All were dressed in military garb. 

"Major Wolf, our employer would like you to come quietly. Please cause no trouble and you will be unharmed" Orion had a mad grin plastered to his face, 

"But I like causing trouble." Orion grabbed the nearest guard and spun him around to create a human shield. The other guards fired on instinct killing their colleague as Orion grabbed the mans gun and fired off two quick shots. All three were dead. Opening his mind he sensed men at both ends of the corridor. 

"Looks like they're having a party and me without any silly hats." He noticed something on the guards' belt. Placing one in each hand he pulled the pins. "Let's get the party started." 

As the team approached the entrance they were stopped by an armed security guard. 

"I'm sorry folks but we have a dangerous situation inside and I'm afraid the building has been closed to civilians." 

"Really." Remarked Brennan flashing the guard a disarming smile. "What kind of situation?" The guard turned to indicate a point inside the building. 

"A highly dangerous individual has been cornered in the building. He is armed an......" The guard never finished his sentence as Shalimar smashed his head off the door. 

"Sorry we're in a hurry." The group ran into the terminal only to be stopped by a squad of armed guards. 

"How did you get in? Where's Larry?" The team looked at each other before Jesse answered, 

"We came in the front door. Who's Larry?" 

"He was outside the main entrance." 

"I didn't see anyone." He turned to his team-mates. "Did you guys?" They all shook their heads. The lead guard huffed, 

"Dam that boy. I'm sorry but unless you have security clearance I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Brennan raised his hand, 

"One minute. I have a pass here somewhere." He began to search his pockets and turned to face away from the guards as he charged an electric bolt. "Ah! Here it is." He turned and fired the bolt as Shalimar jumped up, Jesse massed and Emma threw a psionic blast before ducking behind Jesse. Before the remaining guards could fire an explosion occurred nearby and a door was blown off its hinges by a fireball. The team quickly dispatched the three last guards and cautiously headed over to the door-less frame. Someone came running out on fire only to collapse after ten steps. Slowly a dark figure appeared through the destroyed door-frame, an assault rifle resting on either shoulder and smoking a cigar. Spotting the group the figure put down the rifles and removed the cigar. 

"I love it when a plan comes together!" Said Orion. He collected his luggage and headed over to the team. 

"How you doing?" Asked Brennan. Orions smiled, 

"Fine." He kept walking right past them heading for the exit. They looked at each other before running to catch up. 

"You in a hurry?" Orion indicated the guards on the floor. 

"Unless you want to see if any of their friends are still around I'd suggest we get going." The group left the building and headed for the car park. As they approached the Audi Brennan spotted an old dark blue classic parked nearby. He whistled and pointed at the it, 

"Now that's nice." Orion had an all-knowing smile on his face. He pulled out a set of keys. 

"Thanks." Brennan and Jesse stopped dead. 

"That's yours?" 

"Yup." He opened the boot and put in his luggage before stepping to the drivers' door. "A nineteen sixty-nine Dodge Charger fully restored." Jesse looked at the dashboard. 

"Beautiful. Nought to sixty?" 

"Five point seven and maxes out at one ten." Shalimar ran her hand along the bonnet. 

"What is it about boys and toys." Emma stifled a laugh while the guys threw dirty looks. 

"This isn't a toy. It's an piece of art." Shalimar faked a yawn. 

"It's just a machine." Orion smiled, 

"Oh really. In that case let's race." A the sound of a challenge Shalimars' face lit up. She grabbed the keys for the Audi from Brennan, 

"Your on. Who's with me?" 

"I am." Said Emma. Shalimar nodded, 

"Good let's go beat these little boys." Orion slid into the Dodge while Jesse clambered into the back before Brennan sat down. 

"Guys what's going on?" Came Adam over the comrings. 

"Nothing Adam." Answered Jesse. "The airport was easy. The problem was Orion." 

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." Said Orion. He was glad Adam couldn't see their faces. 

"Are you on your way back?" 

"Yes. We'll be back there soon." Brennan had a mad grin as he spoke. 

"Fine I'll see you when you get here." The two cars pulled out of the car park and headed out onto the road. They stopped at a red light and Orion opened a window, 

"Back to Sanctuary. Start when the light goes green." Shalimar nodded. Everyone watched the lights. As it went green the Dodge shot forward making use of its greater acceleration. 

"You're leading." Said Jesse. Orion didn't respond but Brennan did. 

"For the now. The Audi has a greater top speed. So we'll have the advantage in the short straights but if the road is too long we're screwed." Thankfully the roads were all but deserted so they didn't have to worry about accidents. Initially the cars ducked and weaved through the side streets and the Dodge opened up a good lead. 

"Crap." Remarked Orion. The others noticed they were on a main road which would carry them out off town but, it was virtually straight until they took the side road leading up to the mountain base. The Audi quickly closed the gap until both cars were side by side and approaching the bridge. 

"Not good." Commented Brennan, "The bridge is raising." 

"How far to the next crossing?" Asked Orion. 

"About five miles east." 

"So you can ether turn left at the bridge or wait for it to lower." Said Jesse. A mad smile crossed Orions face. 

"Neither." Shalimar began to slow preparing for the turn. 

"What's he doing?" She asked herself. Slowly it dawn on her. "You've got to be kidding." 

"What? What's going on?" Shalimar looked at Emma. 

"He's going to jump it." Both turned to watch as the Dodge crashed through the barrier. 

--------- 


	2. Down Time

Chapter 2: Down Time 

_"The heart at rest sees a feast in everything."_

Hindu Proverb 

_----------_

Shalimar stormedinto Sanctuary and grabbed the book out of Brennans hands. 

"Hey!" He yelled in protest. Shalimar threw him a dirty look. 

"Where is he?" 

"Orion?" She nodded. "He's with Adam and Emma in the lab." She threw the book at him and walked to the lab. 

"There we are." Said Adam. "The tests are complete you can get up now." Orion smiled at him as he climbed off the chair. 

"You're OK Adam, no matter what people think." Adam looked at him strangely but didn't get an answer as Shalimar trooped in and slapped Orion. 

"You're insane!" Instead of responding, he walked towards the door. Before he left he turned and made an 'L' with his hand. 

Jesse was just sitting down when first Orion then Shalimar came flying past. 

"Get back here!" She yelled. 

"You'll have to catch me!" Jesse looked at Brennan 

"I take it Shal is mad about the race." Brennan shrugged in response. "What is it about ferals?" 

"Actually I think it has more to do with their characters than their DNA." Answered Adam as he and Emma came out of the lab. "They're both competitive by nature and as such love challenging those around them." Jesse nodded. 

"That's why she always seems to be fighting or running or something." 

"Correct. None of us can keep up with her once her feral nature kicks in. So anytime she finds another feral she either challenges them or, if they're not proactive with their powers, she'll back off." 

"I suppose the fact he has canine DNA helps." 

"Actually, I prefer the term lupine." Corrected Orion as he came walking back into sight. "As my feral abilities as more wolf-like. Plus it's in my name!" 

"Where's Shal?" Asked Emma. Orion created a small fireball in his palm. 

"She's taking a shower." 

"What did you do?" Orion merely bowed and walked to the kitchen. 

"A magician never reveals his secrets." No sooner had Orion ducked out of sight than thoroughly drenched Shalimar came walking past trailing water. 

"You know you really should undress before a shower." Remarked Brennan. The others all tried to stifle their laughter. Shalimar stopped and gave him a dead stare before walking to her room. 

"You know she'll be in a bad mood for the rest of the day." Commented Jesse. 

"Possibly longer." Added Adam. "She's not used to losing." Slowly the group split up to do separate things. 

Orion walked out of the kitchen and spotted only Brennan relaxing with a book in hand. He walked over and sat down. 

"What you reading?" Brennan answered with out looking up. 

"Walt Whitman." Orion smiled. 

"I sing the body electric, The armies of those I love engirth me and I engirth them, They will not let me off till I go with them, respond to them, And discorrupt them, and charge them full with the charge of the soul." Brennan looked up from his book. 

"You like Whitman?" 

"It passes the time on long flights." 

"I find it relaxing." Orion stood and began to walk away. He stopped and turned back to face his friend. 

"You do realise the significance of the first line." Brennan didn't catch the meaning. "You're the body electric." Orion walked over the small pond behind the dojo and spotted Emma. Sensing the calm aura radiating from her, he stopped and began to send her compromising images. She blushed. 

"Stop that!" She opened her eyes and stared right at him. "I don't think I bend that way." Orion walked over and sat down next to her. 

"Want to find out?" She slapped him playfully. "Only kidding. Gesh, can't you take a joke." 

"That wasn't funny." She turned away from him. "But this is." Turning back to face him she made him believe he was blind. Instead of getting angry he merely touched his nose. 

"You forgot the nose." Emma didn't respond. She stood up and ran off. Sensing this Orion gave chase. He ran back to where Brennan sat. 

"Where is she?" Without looking up Brennan answered. 

"Who?" Orion turned to face him and Brennan noticed his eyes appeared white. "What the hell?" Orion smiled. 

"She decided to play hide and seek but she forgot about my feral nature. I can smell and hear her quite well." Before Brennan could respond Emma jumped up from her hiding spot and raced off with Orion stalking after her. He followed her scent through the lab, past Adam who ignored him, up one flight of stairs down another before stopping outside a room. He raised his head and sniffed the air before entering the room. Closing the door behind him he turned to face the room. 

"Nice try, but you can't outrun the wolf." 

"It was worth a try." Said Emma as she came out of her closet. Orion grabbed her and pulled her up close before inhaling her scent. 

"Enough of this." He closed his eyes and when he opened them the colour had returned. 

"You could have thrown off the image anytime, why didn't you?" He looked into her eyes and gave her a soft, caring smile. 

"And ruin the game?" Before she could reply he kissed her gently. Breaking the kiss he turned her around. 

"Hey!" She protested. 

"Trust me." He said as he ran his forefinger down her jaw line. "Close your eyes." She did as she was told. 

"Now what." 

"In your mind you can see images from anyone nearby?" 

"Yes." 

"Raise your shields block everything out. Let nothing enter your mind except your own images." 

"I can't." He closed his eyes and reached our with his minds' eye. He could hear and see everyone in sanctuary and hikers on a nearby trail. 

"You can." 

"I can't!" The pain in her voice was obvious. In his mind he could see her in-cased in a cracked shell. Slowly he reached out and touched the shield. Emma gasped. 

"Yes you can." Slowly her shell strengthened until the images in her head were only her own. 

"It's so quiet. I've never had the voices leave me before. How did you..." 

"Ssh. Remember while you see images from everyone around you, I not only see their mind but I can hear, touch, smell and taste it." Slowly he pushed through her mental shell until he stood in isolation with her. "Now listen." He picked out a an image she was sensing and added the other senses to it. Again she gasped. 

"You deal with this every day?" By now they were talking in their minds. Their bodies stood in the centre of her room while their minds soared to another plane. 

"Yes." He blocked off the sights and sounds until the only thoughts she could see were his. She could see every memory he could remember. His parents, his sister, his fiance. 

"Tell me about her?" His mental image smiled and he took her hand before leading her towards the image. 

"Better yet, I'll show you." They stepped into the memory. 

Shalimar walked out of her room dried off and walked over to the dojo and saw Jesse practising. 

"Care for some real action?" Jesse smiled. 

"What have you got." She bounded up the steps until she was facing off against him. After a couple of minutes, and Jesse landing on his back several times he held up his hands. 

"Stop. Please stop. It's not me you want to kill it's Orion." Shalimar tilted her head. 

"What do you mean?" Jesse stood and the pair walked over to where Brennan was sitting. 

"Well you didn't look to happy about losing to him." She waved him off. 

"It's nothing." A mischievous glint caught in her eyes. "Besides I have something in mind for him." Jesse shook his head. 

"I don't get it. With any of us, even Adam, you really take losing bad but with Orion you seem OK about it." The pair sat down, much to Brennans annoyance. 

"It's different with him. When I compete with any of you, I'm always holding back, being careful not to let my nature get the better of me. But with Orion I can let rip and not worry." Jesse threw a water bottle at her. 

"So it's not because you like him?" Catching the meaning her eyes flashed. 

"Only as a friend. Besides he's not my type." Suddenly she was hit an aura of unbelievable calm. "What the?" 

"You felt it too?" Asked Brennan who had put down his book. 

"Yea. Jesse?" He nodded. "Adam, we've all just felt something." 

"A sense of complete calm and relaxation?" 

"You too" 

"Yes. What about Emma?" 

"She's with Orion somewhere. Emma you there?" No response came over the comlink. "Emma?" Jesse ran over to the computer terminal. 

"Sensors show she's in her room." 

"Get up there just in case." Said Adam over the link. The threesome raced to Emmas room. Brennan banged on the door. 

"Emma, it's Brennan open up. Emma!" He tried the door but it was locked. 

"Stand back." Said Jesse as he phased through the door. As the door open Jesse looked spooked. You gotta see this." 

As the others ran in they saw Orion and Emma standing in the middle of the room oblivious to the outside world. Brennan waved his hand in front of the them but neither responded. 

"Adam, we've found Emma and Orion. They're in some kind of trance." 

"How are their vitals?" Jesse touched their necks. 

"They're breathing." 

"OK, get them down to the lab now, just in case." As Brennan and Jesse broke the physical link between the two, both came around. 

"Hey!" Snapped Emma. The others jumped back in shock. 

"Emma, you're OK." 

"I'm fine. We were just talking." 

"Talking? The pair of you looked like mannequins." Orion took Emmas hand in his. 

"You don't need a body to talk with your soul." Jesse shrugged. 

"Regardless, Adam wants to see you both in the lab." 

"Fine." Humphed Emma as she dragged Orion along behind her. 

As Adam finished the scan on Emma she sat up. 

"Well you both look fine."

"I could have told you that." Adam ignored the anger in her voice. 

"What were you two doing anyway." The pair looked at each other before Orion answered. 

"It's hard to explain but, I think I can show you. Everyone from a circle holding hands." Slowly the team stood in the circle. 

"I feel like I'm in pre-school." Remarked Brennan drawing smile from everyone. 

"Everyone clear your minds and think only of the double helix." As everyone did as told Orion opened his mind to Emma and the pair formed the shell once again. Finding their friends they slowly expanded the shell until everyone was inside. 

"What the?" Both Orion and Emma smiled. 

"Welcome to our world." They dropped the shield for a moment and allowed the sights and sounds to engulf their friends. Quickly the shield was re-established and they broke the link. 

"Whoa." Said Brennan as they came back to the real world. Adam looked over at Emma. 

"Is that what you go through every day?" 

"More or less." In that brief glimpse they gained a new-found respect for their friends. 

"But the images, the sounds, how do you block it all?" 

"With a lot of effort." Answered Orion. "Anyway, If no-one minds I'd like to head to my place and get some sleep." He got up and stated to walk towards the garage. 

"Why don't you stay here?" Asked Jesse. 

"Nothing personal, but after six weeks in the middle of nowhere I'd really like to sleep in my own bed." Emma walked him to his car. 

"You sure you don't want any company." He smiled. 

"As tempting as that is, I just don't have energy for anything tonight." She kissed him before gently biting his ear. She turned and walked back inside. 

"Your loss." He shook his head before getting in his car and driving off. 

---------- 


	3. Dead Man Walking

Chapter 3: Dead Man Walking 

_"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing."_

Edmund Burke 

---------- 

"You sure this is the right place?" Asked Brennan. Shalimar looked at the address given to her by Emma. 

"This is the place." As far as either could see, they were standing in an dead end surrounded by abandoned buildings. 

"Em must have made a mistake." He spoke into his comring. "Emma, you sure this is the right address?" 

"It should be. Are you at 10768 Wilmore Street?" He nodded even though she couldn't see him. 

"Yea, but all we see is a bunch of run down buildings." 

"That's the idea." He pair spun to see Orion leaning against a wall behind them. 

"How?" They looked around but couldn't find were he'd come from. One minute the alley was empty, next he was standing there. Orion smiled, turned around and walked through the far wall. After staring in shock the two approached the spot where he had vanished. Shalimar reached out to touch the wall but her hand went right through. She shrugged and stepped into the wall quickly followed by Brennan. 

"Welcome to Oz." Said Orion who was standing nearby holding a drink. Looking around, they realised the reference made sense. They had stepped into a different world. Brennan looked back behind them and could see back down the alley. 

"Some kind of hologram?" 

"Correct. Light gets in but not out." 

"So what happens if someone stumbles in." 

"Not likely." He threw a switch and a large metal door closed just behind the hologram. "Anyway, to what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"You free this evening?" 

"At the moment." 

"Not anymore, since we still owe you for dinner last time meet us at Old Nicks bar and Grill at eight." Orion shrugged. 

"Sure. Anything else?" Shalimar shook her head. 

"Nope." 

"Actually you got anything to drink?" Orion smiled and walked towards his kitchen. 

"Pick your poison." He opened the fridge and let them take their pick. Shalimar took her drink and wandered off to explore his place while Brennan headed over the Dodge. 

"Making repairs?" He said noticing the tools laying on the floor. 

"Yep. The jump wasn't exactly a good idea, even with the softened landing." 

"Need a hand?" 

"Sure." 

After the meal the group exited the restaurant and headed back to the cars, as they approached both Orion and Shalimar stopped. 

"What is it?" Asked Adam as everyone ground to a halt. Shalimar and Orion looked at each other. 

"Gas." They answered as one. 

"So someone has a leak, no big deal." He began to walk towards were both cars were parked. 

"No!" Yelled Shalimar. She stepped forward and threw him back towards the others as the Dodge erupted in flames. 

"Shalimar!" Screamed Brennan as she was flung across the car park and slammed into a nearby Jeep. They raced across to her. 

"Shalimar? Talk to me." Adam checked her pulse. 

"She's still breathing but there might be internal damage." Someone laughed. The group looked in the direction of the voice. 

"You have got to be kidding." Remarked Orion. "You're dead." The shadowy figure walked into the light. 

"Hello again Major." Brennan charged a bolt. "Now that's not very nice. Tell you friends to stand down Major." Orion grinned at the man. 

"Or what Molnar?" In response armed soldiers appeared from their hiding places surrounding the group. "That's not really going to work." Molar stepped closer. 

"Maybe not, but this is." A soldier stepped out from behind Molnar holding a young blond. 

"Hi Orion." He slumped realising he was beaten. 

"Hello sis." Deep thunderous laugher came from Molnar. 

"So the great Orion Wolf is beaten by his own moral shortcomings." Orion walked away from his friends. 

"Fine, you win Molnar but let these people go. You have no quarrel with them." 

"Do you take me for a fool. I know who they are. Do you really think I'd allow such dangerous enemies to walk away when I have them. No they shall come with us." Eight soldiers approached the group. Four held governor guns. "I must admit, these devices are cruel but I is the best way to control you." As Orion was implanted looked up at Molnar. 

"You will die before this is over." 

"One of us will die." He pressed a small button and pain shot through every fibre of Orions body. "But not me. By the way, these governors also contain a small explosive charge that will detonate on a signal from me . Now come along we haven't got all day." The group was led off under way under heavy guard. 


	4. Mad Scientist

Chapter 4: Mad Scientist 

_"If it could be demonstrated that any complex organ existed which could not possibly have been formed by numerous, successive, slight modifications, my theory would absolutely break down." _

Charles Darwin

---------- 

"What hit me?" Asked Shalimar as she slowly leaned forward. 

"About half a car." Emma looked down at her friend. "Hey, you OK?" Shalimar winced as pain shot up her side. 

"We I think my arm might be twisted." She looked around. "Where are we?" 

"Somewhere in the Andes." She looked over at the new voice. 

"Sorry I can't place the name." The girl smiled. 

"Lisa Wolf." Shalimar nodded. 

"Orions' sister." 

"Yep." 

"How do you know were we are?" Asked Emma. Lisa smile though no real joy was behind it. 

"Taking into account the plane we were travelling on and flight time the distance was easy. Given to the slight shortness of breath, I'd be guessing we're in mountain range. Plus I had I little help." She tapped her head. "I'm a pre/post cognitive." 

"Any chance we'll get out of here?" 

"Opinions cloudy. Try again later." 

"You're a regular eight ball." The girls laughed. They began to talk about clothes, boys and other things. Eventually the door opened and armed soldiers entered. 

"Come with me." Said the leader. Shalimar stepped in front of the others. 

"Or what." The lead soldier pressed a small button and all three collapsed in pain. Releasing the button the trio followed him as the other guards prodded them along with their rifles. As they entered a circular room they saw their friends. 

"Shalimar. Emma. Are you OK?" Asked Adam. They both nodded. 

"Were fine Adam. So is Lisa by the way." Adam looked at the young girl. 

"I'm sorry It's just that these two are family." Lisa ignored him and scanned the room. 

"Where's Orion?" 

"We'll get to him soon enough." Molnar stepped forward into the light and sat down on a elevated chair. "For now let us discuss your futures." 

"Go to hell." 

"Now now Mr Mulwray. Behave yourself." Molnar turned to face Adam. "Mr. Kane, Your reputation as a biogeneticist precedes you. I have need of your services." 

"Somehow I doubt I'll like the sales pitch." Molnar smiled as a jackal would while circling his prey. 

"I think I can change your mind." A large monitor activated and Orion was seen chained to a metal grill. 

"Orion!" The group watched in morbid fascination as a temperature scale in the bottom corner rose to eighty degrees before falling to minus ten then raising again. 

"What do you hope to gain?" Adam was fighting to remain in control while his team watched the torture. 

"Gain? I don't intend to gain anything. I intend to make the Major suffer. Unfortunately my own scientists do not fully understand his particular condition. This is way you will work for me." 

"And if I refuse." 

"Then he will die and I will start again on one of these other, individuals." The malevolence in his posture and voice was evident. Adams' shoulders dropped. 

"Fine. I'll help you." 

"Adam you can't." 

"If I don't he's as good as dead Jesse." Molnar clapped his massive hands. 

"Excellent. Now for the floor show. Follow me." He turned and left the room. The group was encouraged to follow. Molnar stepped through one final door into a heavily lit room. As the team entered they noticed the pit below them. A crowd had gathered around the top. Molnar sat at the raised chair and the team was forced to sit below him. 

"Now let the show begin." The crowd erupted as a man was dragged into the centre of the pit. Molnar indicated for silence. 

"Today we have a special treat. Major Orion Wolf of the American Special Forces will challenge no just one but six of my best warriors in combat." The soldiers entered the pit and began to circle the unmoving Orion. Slowly the first of them advanced and lashed out striking Orion and sending him tumbling. Noticing this all six pounced on him and began beating and kicking at their unmoving opponent. The crowd began to cheer sensing a kill. 

"Enough!" Bellowed Molnar. "Stand him up." The soldiers hauled Orion to his feet and ripped back his head so he could see his tormentor. "Major I had expected better from someone of your calibre." Orion spat and looked up at Molnar with an insane grin. 

"And give you the satisfaction. Never!" 

"So you refuse to fight?" 

"Well what do you know, you actually have a brain." Molnar laughed off the insult and indicated the captured members of Mutant X. 

"I am the one in control Major. I have you and your friends as my prisoners, you're own government doesn't even know where you are." 

"Control is an illusion." 

" I tire off this, take him away." Molnar faced the group. "Take Mr. Kane to the lab the others can go back to their cells." 

As Adam entered the lab he saw Orion strapped down. The guard at his back shoved him forward as Molnar entered. 

"Doctor Mendez, is the patient ready?" An old withered man came forward. 

"Yes sire. The subject is ready. We can begin whenever you are wish." 

"What are you doing?" Demanded Adam. Mendez walked forward. 

"Adam Kane, I must say it is an honour to finally meet you. I've followed your work for some time now." Molnar waved them off. 

"Enough off this. Begin the procedure." Mendez nodded, turned and walked over to a computer terminal. 

"Beginning the first stage of the procedure." An automated arm descended and extracted a small amount of blood from Orion. A second arm injected him with a clear substance. Adam walked over behind Mendez and watched the screen in grim fascination. 

"Well Doctor." 

"The original sample will provide the needed base and may also prove useful in determining his exact gifts and the DNA strands related to them. The compound has begun to take effect." 

"Excellent. How long until complete cellular failure." 

"My initial estimate is forty-eight hours however it could take nearly twice as long." 

"Why?" 

"His DNA is not as unstable as previous subjects." 

"Very well." Molnar turned to Adam. "Mr. Kane, I expect you assist Doctor Mendez in his research." 

"Do I have a choice?" Molnar laughed. 

"Of course not." With that he turned and left. Adam turned to face Mendez who was now standing over Orion checking his vitals. 

"What exactly did you inject him with doctor?" Mendez looked at Adam and saw a kindred spirit, all Adam saw was a delusional scientist. 

"Miguel." Mendez walked over to the computer and brought up an image. "We've created an RNA sequence that locates and separates the new mutantcy from the rest of the subjects DNA." 

"How effective is the procedure?" 

"The time needed to remove the required strands varies from mutant to mutant." 

"You've done this with others?" Mendez seemed to light up. He brought up different files. 

"To date I've carried out the procedure on three new mutants. Feral, molecular and elemental. I understand there are two other psionics in the new batch. It will be interesting to see how they perform." Adam was intrigued by the research but something still bothered him. 

"And how are the patients doing?" Mendez was confused. 

"We don't have any patients." 

"But you've had previous subjects?" He shrugged off the comment. 

"They're all dead." Adam was shocked by the doctors uncaring attitude. 

"But what good is the research." Mendez looked at Adam without any hint of malice. 

"To create the perfect soldier." Adam froze unable to comprehend what Mendez was saying. "Why? What else could we do?" 

"Cure them." Mendez cursed. 

"Cure them! They're warriors. Your warriors. Do you not understand with this research we could create a new master race of soldiers, able to eliminate our enemies with ease." 

"They weren't meant to be like this, it was a mistake." 

"Maybe but we can use this to our advantage." Adam looked at Mendez with a new found hatred. 

"You're mad!" Before Adam could strike Mendez a guard clobbered him with the butt of his rifle. Mendez looked at Adam. 

"You don't realise what you have done do you? You've shown us the way forward into a new world." Adam was dragged off to his cell. 

---------- 

Note: My understanding of genetics begins (and ends) at 'survival of the fittest' so if any of the science isn't possible, or mismanaged I'm sorry. If you do understand this subject (BSci or higher) then any help would be nice. 

I know it's a story but I would actually like to be able to understand this subject (At least in basic terms). 


	5. The Savage Beast

Note: Things get a bit bloody in this chapter. If you're easily offended I suggest skipping the descriptions from "What the?" to "What did they do to him?". Hopefully you can still follow (or guess) what is happening (happened). 

---------- 

Chapter 5: The Savage Beast 

_"He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster." _

Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche 

---------- 

Two days later Molnar walked into the lab. 

"Any luck doctor?" Mendez looked and indicated for Molnar to look at the screen. 

"We've had some surprising results." He pointed at several spots on screen. "See here we have a DNA strand similar to that taken out of subject two." 

"The feral?" 

"Correct. While she was feline, we have determined that his is canine." 

"What is so special about that?" 

"On its own nothing, but see here and here we have a new type of strand. My guess would be that he has psionic DNA as well. We've also detected minute amounts of DNA similar to the molecular mutant." 

"Remarkable. Your telling me he has multiple strands." The doctor nodded. 

"Correct. It was believed that all mutants like this died at an early age." 

"Will this help accelerate your research?" 

"Unfortunately no. He is a unique case. Also, as one strand is removed his body is able to replace it with another." 

"Will the treatments still kill him?" 

"I believe so, but his death could be very dangerous." 

"How so?" 

"Either his psionic powers become dominant and he loses control. This would result in a total mental collapse while throwing off an unimaginable psionic blast capable of killing everyone within miles." 

"Or?" 

"His bestial nature overpowers him. In this event he will become virtually uncontrollable. Depending on the circumstances either he'll surrender to the beast within or he'll become able to control the beast. How his other abilities develop is unknown. Needless to say in any event he will become a very serious threat and I recommend an immediate termination." Molnar considered this for a moment. 

"Very well doctor. Wake him we'll finish him off in the pit. It should be quite a spectacle." 

"As you wish." 

As the team sat down Adam turned to face Molnar. 

"What now, another one of your shows?" 

"Actually a rerun of the previous one. It seems that Major Wolf has outlived his usefulness." Two guards dragged Orion into the pit. "Major Wolf, will you fight now?" Orion lifted his head. 

"Never!" Molnar stood and walked behind the team. 

"Very well." A shot rang out through the arena. 

"NO!" Orion raced forward to catch the body as in fell over the railing and into the pit. "Lisa? Lisa?" She didn't respond, the bullet had passed right through her heart. 

"Now you will fight." Screamed Molar. "Or another will die." The crowd to approach the railings as in the pit the two guards were joined by four more and they all closed on Orion. Very slowly Orion began to move. 

"What the?" One of the soldiers remarked. Something was moving under Orions skin. Hair began to grow from all over his body. One of the soldiers walked up to Orion and grabbed him by the soldier. The mans face registered the shock as his heart stopped. Orion stood and turned to face the remaining soldiers who backed off. He was covered in fur. His face had been altered so that large, powerful fangs could be seen. He hoisted the dead soldier with the hand buried in his stomach and threw him at his friends. As the soldiers recoiled Orion slashed at the nearest man who fell clutching at were his throat had been. Two of the soldiers sprang forward only to be maimed with one violent uppercut across each mans chest. The two remaining soldiers turned to run. One never even took a step as Orion pounced onto his back smashing his head off the ground. The last soldier was grabbing the steel gates screaming to be let out as Orion grabbed him from behind and crushed his neck. He grabbed the metal gate and gave a tug. Realising it wouldn't bulge he turned to face Molnar. 

"What the?" 

"He's lost it!" Screamed Mendez. "His feral side as taken over! We've got to get out of here!" Orion sprang onto the pit walls and began to climb. 

"Take them!" Molnar yelled to his guards as he ran back into his complex with Mendez close behind. The guards began to shuffle away encouraging the team to pick up the pace. The last guard was nearly through the door when he stopped. His face was frozen in fear as he fell down dead. Everyone turned as Orion came stalking into the building. The nearest guard raised his weapon but never fired as his arms were ripped off. He collapsed in pain. Orion turned to face the remaining guards and the members of Mutant X. 

"Duck!" Yelled Adam. On instinct the team followed the order. The guards however were not quick enough and Orion pounced onto the first one. The guards forgot about their prisoners as the ran down the corridor firing wildly at the monstrosity that was following them. As the team picked themselves up they stared at the creature that had once been their friend. 

"What did they do to him?" Asked Shalimar. 

"I'll explain later. Right now we have to get to the lab if we want to save him." 

"Can we save him?" 

"I don't know Brennan but we have to try." They followed Adam as they ran through the maze of corridors in the building. 

"Hold up." Yelled Jesse as he pointed at door labelled 'computer room - do not enter'. Adam nodded. 

"Jesse you and Emma see what you can get out of them. The rest of us will head to the lab and see if there's anything we can find that will help cure Orion." Jesse and Emma entered the room and made quick work of the operator. Soon Jesse had access to the central mainframe. 

"Got it!" 

"What?" 

"I've disabled the governors and the remote explosives." Emma touched hers lightly afraid it still might explode. "Hello." Emma leaned over his shoulder and began to read the screen. 

"What have you got?" 

"Records of monetary transactions between someone called Paladin and Molnar. It seems Molnar was being paid to carry out illegal research on new mutants." 

"Copy it to disk and let's get out of here." As they exited the room they ran into Orion. He noticed them and growled. As he began to approach Jesse backed off. 

"Emma what are you doing?" She stared at Orion. 

"Trying to reach him." She reached out to him mentally. Barely see him through the darkness she reached out to take his hand. 

"Em-ma?" Said Orion. The words sounding foreign to his body but not to his mind. She reached out to touch him but he recoiled. "NO. Me diff-er-ent, dan-ger-ous. Might hurt." Emma shook her head. 

"It's OK I know you won't hurt me." 

"Not me. It." The words were beginning to come easier to him. 

"It? You mean the beast?" He nodded. "Fight it." He shook his head verdantly. 

"No! Me want to kill. Kill him." 

"Molnar?" He nodded. "You don't want to do that do you." 

"He killed her." 

"Lisa?" Again he nodded. "I know you want revenge but it's not answer." He tilted his head in confusion. 

"It not? It feel natural." 

"But does it feel right." He seemed to think and his image became clearer to her. 

"Not sure but think no." Emma smiled. Just then two guards came round the corner and noticing Orion pointed their weapons at him. He pushed Emma behind him and prepared to pounce. The guards opened fire but Jesse now stood in their way. Orion waited until they stopped firing before bounding over Jesse and smashing into the guards. Both went flying into a wall. 

"Are they.." He shook his head. 

"No." He turned to Emma. "You OK?" She smiled sweetly at him. 

"I'm fine now let's find the others." The trio moved off back down the corridor slowly looking into each room for the rest of the team. As they approached one door Orion recoiled. 

"What is it?" He looked at her. 

"Room evil. No go in there." 

"One sec." Jesse phased and stepped through the wall. He opened the door. 

"It's OK, the others are in here." Orion refused to move. 

"Take my hand." Said Emma. As he did he sensed her in is mind and closed his eyes to see her. The pair walked into the lab to find Adam frantically working at the computer while Shalimar and Brennan stood over Mendez. 

"Oh gods no!" Remarked Mendez apon seeing Orion. "Keep him away from me!" Everyone in the room looked at Orion. While distracted Mendez made a run for the door only to be cut of by Orion who slammed into the wall. 

"Orion wait!" Yelled Adam. "I need the codes." Orion looked at the doctor. 

"Give codes." Mendez seemed to gain some resolve. 

"Never!" Orion ran a claw along the doctors' forehead drawing blood with seeped into his eyes. "Darksky. The password is darksky! Please don't kill me." Orion bared his fangs before throwing the doctor across the room and into the far wall. As Adam accessed the files Orion walked over to the Mendez and dragged him to the table. He slammed the old man onto the table and tied him down. 

"Now you feel same." The doctor was confused until he saw Orion hit a button and the mechanical arms descend apon him. 

"I've got the data let's get outta here." The group ran out off the room leaving the doctor to his fate. As they raced through the maze of corridors they came apon the steel gated entrance to the pit. Orion stopped and walked over to the door. He began to howl as the gate refused to budge. Jesse touched him on the shoulder. 

"Let me." He phased through the gate collected Lisa and came back. They headed off for the exit. As they approached Orion stopped and headed over to a pile of crates. Shalimar soon joined him. 

"What is it?" Shalimar and Orion were both staring at something behind the crates. 

"Boom!" Said Orion before he sprinted into the open. Shalimar was right behind him. The other looked at each other. 

"Bomb!" They said as one and followed their friends outside. The two were already running to a nearby transport plane when Orion stopped and took off after one already in motion. As the rest of the team boarded the aircraft Orion scurried after the other. 

"What's he doing?" 

"He said Molnar was on that plane." They other looked at her. "In not so many words." 

"Jesse can you fly this thing?" Asked Adam. Jesse walked towards the cockpit. 

"It's not exactly the Helix but I can try." Adam stepped back out and watched as two figures fell out off the taxiing plane and watched as a white haired man closed the door. 

"It can't be." 

"Adam?" Brennan asked as he stepped out. Adam shook his head and patted Brennan on the shoulder. 

"It's nothing." He pointed to the two bodies. "Let's get over there." The pair raced over as Jesse started the plane. They approached the two bodies and noticed neither was moving. Adam knelt next to Orion. His extremities had returned too normal but the body was still covered in fur. 

"He's been shot but I have a pulse." He turned to face Brennan and noticed the lack of colour in his cheeks. "Is he.." 

"Dead." No emotion was in the voice. The two half carried half dragged Orion over to the waiting plane and with help got him on board. 

"Jesse go?" As the plane began to accelerate Orion stirred. 

"Faster. Faster." Taking the hint Shalimar ran into the cockpit and helped Jesse as the others began to check Orion. 

"Controls. Must see controls." Adam and Brennan helped Orion into the cockpit. He took a quick look at them before touching Jesse on the temple. "Learn." Orion fainted. 

"Jesse?" 

"I'm fine Adam. I know how to fly the plane." 

"How?" Asked Shalimar. 

"He must have transferred his memories of this plane into Jesse." 

"That's why he wanted up here." 

"Correct. Now lets get him strapped in. It might be a long flight. The plane had barely left the ground as a thunderous explosion shook the complex, destroying all evidence of the research and the horrors inside. 

---------- 


	6. The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 6: The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea 

_"__Science may have found a cure for most evils; but it has found no remedy for the worst of them all- the apathy of human beings."_

Helen Keller 

---------- 

" Adam!" He ran forward to the cockpit. 

"What is it?" Shalimar looked up at him. 

"I've got the frequency you wanted." 

"Good." He took the mike from her. "Mayday. Mayday." 

"Who is this? How did you get on this frequency." 

"My name is Adam Kane." 

"I don't care if you're the King of England, this is a classified comm line. Please discontinue broadcasting immediately." 

"Code word is 'Star Hunter'." 

"Who is this?" The new voice was much deeper. "Where is Major Wolf?" 

"My name is Adam Kane. The Major has been seriously wounded and is in need of medical treatment." 

"Were are you?" Adam looked at both Jesse and Shalimar, neither had a clue. 

"Sorry, I can't tell you. We were kidnapped by a man known as Molnar." 

"Molnar is dead." 

"He is now." 

"One moment. According to our tracking network you are over the Gulf of Mexico. Turn to heading three-four-five and maintain course. You'll be joined in fifteen minutes by US fighters from the USS _John F. Kennedy_. They'll escort you to a mainland medical facility." 

"Thank you." 

"Stay on this frequency. Your call sign is 'Abel'." 

As the plane rolled to a halt, a medical team approached. Emma opened the door and the medics rushed in. 

"Where is the patient?" Brennan raised his hand. 

"Down here." The doctor looked at him. 

"You look fine." 

"Not me, him." He looked down and recoiled at the sight. 

"What the hell?" 

"I'll explain later." Said Adam as he came out of the cockpit. "Right now he needs immediate attention." 

"Who are you?" 

"Let's just say I'm his local doctor." The medical team overcame its revulsion at he creature on the ground and lifted him onto the gurney. They raced him out of the vehicle and into a waiting ambulance. Adam jumped in with them. 

"I'm sorry." The doctor said to the rest of the team. "But you'll have to catch another ride." Before any could respond the door slammed shut and the ambulance took off for the medical centre. Two Humvees approached from the opposite direction and an well aged man stepped out. 

"Who is Mr. Kane?" 

"He just left in the ambulance." Said Brennan. "I'm Brennan Mulwray." The man took the pre offered hand. 

"General Wallace. Mr Mulwray would you and your friends come with us. We have some questions about what happened to you." 

"Sure." They all climbed into the vehicles and raced across the tarmac towards a different building.

After nearly two hours off debriefings they were raced across to the medical centre. 

"Orion Wolf." Yelled Emma at the receptionist. "Where is he?" 

"The beast?" 

"Yes, yes." She was frantically nodding. "Were?" 

"He's in theatre one at the moment." They ran down the corridors looking for the theatre while trying to avoid smashing into anything or one. 

"In here!" They ran into the room to be met by Adam and the doctor from the runway. 

"How is he?" Asked Emma, the panic in her voice was obvious. Adam gripped her shoulders. 

"We've done all we can. If he doesn't wake up in the next twelve hours there will be nothing we can do." She began to cry. "Ssh. He's strong he'll make it." 

"If you want you can see him?" Said the doctor. She lifted her head. 

"Really?" 

"Yes. He's been moved to room one twelve." Emma took of at full speed with the other close behind. He turned to Adam who finished washing his hands. "I take it there is some history between the Major and the young lady." 

"Yes. You could say they share a special bond." 

"Really." Adam looked at the man but before he could say anything he turned and walked away. Adam walked to room one twelve and noticed the guys and Shalimar exiting. 

"Everything OK?" 

"Yeah. We're going to take it in shifts watching him. Emma's taking the first one." Adam smiled and patted Jesse on the shoulder. 

"Good. While we are waiting let's get something to eat." 

Shalimar tapped on the door. 

"Emma?" Getting no response she opened the door and entered to see her friend sleeping with her head resting comfortably on Orions chest. "Emma wake up." 

"Huh, wha." Slowly she came around thanks to the gentle prodding. She cleared her eyes. "Shalimar? What time is it?" Shalimar smiled at her. 

"It's nearly six. You've been in here for over eight hours." 

"Were are the others?" 

"They're still sleeping. The general was kind enough to put us in an unused block nearby." She looked at the assortment of machines and tubes attached to his body. 

"How's he doing?" Emma looked at the monitors. 

"No change." 

"I meant up here." She tapped her friends forehead. Emma smiled. 

"He's there. It's difficult to see him but he is there." 

"Good." They both turned to see Adam and Jesse enter. "I was hoping you might be able to reach him." 

"Hey Em, how did you reach him back there?" Asked Jesse. She smiled and ran the back of her hand across Orions' cheek. 

"Remember back at Sanctuary when we showed you our world?" 

"Yea." 

"Well it formed a permanent link between us." 

"So you can see each others thoughts?" She smiled at his naivety. 

"Not so much see as in sense." Adam nodded. 

"I figured this might happen if to powerful psionics ever got close enough." He turned to Jesse and Shalimar. "It would be like being chained to someone. Regardless of the distance you would still be able to find them by following the chain." 

"So are they connected forever?" 

"It is possible. I'd need to run scans back at sanctuary to determine just how strong the link is." 

"Well it was strong enough to save him." Remarked Shalimar as she kissed Emma on the head. Brennan came barging in. 

"Got it!" Shalimar was curious. 

"Got what?" He smiled and turned to face Jesse. 

"The nurses' number!" The guys high-fived while Shalimar cold-stared at him. Emma and Adam looked from her to Brennan and back again. "By the way the General wants to see us in the foyer." 

"When?" 

"Right now." They began to filter out. Emma looked at the sleeping Orion. She leaned in close and whispered. 

"Hurry back to me." She kissed him softly and turned. 

"You're in love." Shalimar was standing in the door frame. Emma blushed. 

"Not that it's any of your business." 

"Come on, Adam will think we've run off." They jogged down the corridor past busy nurses. As they entered the foyer they stopped in their tracks. General Wallace was standing there with a dozen soldiers. Their weapons were pointed at them. 

"So glad you decided to join us." 

"What's the meaning of this General?" The general approached. 

"So you're the mysterious Adam. I really should thank you for killing Redwood, he was becoming to much of a problem." 

"You're the Wallace from the files." Remarked Adam as it dawned on him who he was facing. "The one responsible for framing Orion." 

"Well done. I was wondering when would figure that out." Slowly he raised his gun to Adams head. "There's an old saying. 'All good things must come to an end.'" 

"And for the bad things?" Everyone turned see who had voiced the question. 

"YOU!" The General was in shock. "You can't be up!" The Generals gun went flying. 

"Miss me?" Said Orion. 

---------- 


	7. Mad to be Saved

Chapter 7: Mad to be Saved 

_"Insanity -- a perfectly rational adjustment to an insane world."_   
R.D. Lang 

---------- 

Before any of the soldiers could move a powerful shock wave sent them flying backwards. 

"Hurry." Yelled Adam as they all raced out of the building and jumped into a nearby Humvee. 

"Where to?" 

"Just drive Brennan." The vehicle leapt forward and sped away as Wallace and his cronies came flooding out of the building. They jumped into two other vehicles and set off after them. A siren wailed in the background. 

"That's just great." Commented Orion. "We'll have the whole base after us now." 

"Head back to the airfield." The car swung round the corner of a hangar. "There. Head for that one." Brennan slid them to a complete stop yards from a cargo plane. They hurried inside as their pursuers closed. Orion and Jesse ran forward in to the cockpit. 

"I guess we can skip the pre-flight check." Jesse grinned. 

"Nice to see your back." 

"Pity I'm not my usual self." Slowly the giant began to creep forward towards the runway. 

"Major Wolf! You can't go anywhere we have the runway blocked off. Turn off the engine and surrender now." came Wallaces' voice over a megapohne. The pair looked at each other. Adam came running into the cockpit. 

"According to Shalimar we're at Randolph Air Force Base." Orion nodded. 

"That means we're in Texas. The city of Seguin is about half a lie away." 

"What good does that do?" Said Jesse. "We can't fly." Orion gave him a rabid stare. 

"No, but we can drive." Orion grabbed the throttle and slammed it forward. The giant craft careered down the runway before banking away from the roadblock. "I don't suppose anyone knows the way to the exit?" Both Adam and Jesse stared at him. 

"You sure you're OK?" He never looked up. 

"Never better. Gotta love morphine." Adam stepped into the back. Everyone looked up at him. 

"Welcome aboard flight M X one. Please fasten your seat belts while the pilot carries out some delicate manoeuvres." As if to prove the point the aircraft pulled hard left. 

"Adam what the hell are you on about?" He looked at Shalimar and smiled. 

"Unfortunately, we don't have enough runway to take off so we're going to drive to the nearest town." They stared at their leader in disbelief. 

"We're what?" Brennan stood and walked forward. "This is the most half-baked plan you've ever come up with." 

"What do you suppose we do? Stay and fight an entire base full of armed soldiers. None of us are invincible." He stormed past Adam and into the cockpit. The others soon followed. 

"Now while I like all of you, don't you think it's a bit crowded in here." Observed Orion. 

"If you intend to risk my life I'd damm well like to see how." Brennan half-answered. 

"There!" Jesse yelled while pointing out the window. "The exit's that way." 

"Hang on." The mighty craft turned and everyone looked on in horror. The exit was blocked by a truck and surrounded by several soldiers. To make matters worse buildings on either side were far too close for all the plane to fit. 

"What now?" Asked Jesse. Orion slowed the craft to crawl. 

"OK. All in favour of surrendering?" No-one responded. "All in favour of ramming speed." 

"Aye." Orion smashed the throttle down and once again the mighty beast sprang forward. Some of the guards opened fire, most just ran. 

"Behold the beast that has the pointed tail, that crosses mountains, leaves walls and weapons broken, and makes the stench of which the world is full!" 

"What?" 

"Sorry Jess. It's from the Divine Comedy." 

"The band?" 

"No, the book. You know, Dante's Inferno?" 

"Thanks." Brennan smiled at his friend. 

"Sometimes you can be so common." Before Jesse could respond the aircraft crash first into the buildings and then into the truck. The screech of metal tearing echoed through the cockpit. 

"How many engines?" 

"One each side. The road sign says Randolph is to the West." 

"West it is." The traffic was just beginning to get busy as people returned from work. Everyone stopped to watch as the wounded beast thundered down the road towards the unknowing town. 

Deputy Stevens was settling down to a nice easy evening. He'd pulled speeding duty on the road. He looked at his coffee and noticed the ripples. 

"Must be a plane landing at the base." He said to himself. The ripples became more and more pronounced until they started to splash over the side of the cup. Stevens lifted his cup and looked at the sight cannoning down the road. "What in the name of....?" He watched in grim fascination as a damaged cargo plane rolled down the road and into town. He threw his coffee out the window and started the car. As he chased the monstrosity down the road he picked up him radio. 

"Sheriff, you'd better clear all roads on route eighty heading from the air base." 

"Why?" Came a disgruntled voice. Stevens stared at the aircraft as he gained rapidly. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." 

As they approached the city everyone started to strap themselves in. Jesse looked over at Orion. 

"You ever think of slowing down." 

"Good idea except for two things, first the brakes aren't working and second the brakes aren't working." 

"So how do you intend to stop?" Orion pointed out the now shattered window. 

"See that building?" He looked and saw a sign for the local mill. 

"Yeah?" Orion jumped out of his seat and ran into the main body. Jesse got the idea and followed. No sooner had he belted himself in than the air plane came to an abrupt halt. Orion stood and walked over to open the nearest exit. 

"Thank you for flying insane airlines. Please enjoy your stay in lovely downtown Seguin." Everyone laughed at the bad joke as they left the plane. As they collected outside several people came running forward only to stop when Orion stepped out. In all the commotion he'd forgotten he was still wearing just hospital robes and looked like the missing link. An old, overweight man came shuffling forward. 

"Who was driving this monstrosity?" 

"That would be me." The man backed off as Orion stepped forward. 

"I'm Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane." The sheriff looked from Orion to the remains of the mill and plane and back again. "I take it you brakes failed?" Orion grinned like a madman. 

"Nope. I was delivering the mill when I ran out off gas." 

"You just had to make that comment didn't you?" Orion looked at his friend. 

"At least I can blame it on the morphine. What's your excuse?" Jesse sat up and looked at him. 

"Thanks to you we're under arrest for reckless abandonment, damaging public property and driving under the influence." Orion waved him off. 

"Be glad they're only charging us and not everyone else." Jesse smiled. 

"True. I must admit I'm looking forward to the Judges reaction to you. Any ideas how we get out off this one?" 

"Have a little faith." 

"Faith! Every time we met you we end up getting shot at." He collapsed back down onto his bunk. "I knew working for the government was a bad idea." Before Orion could respond Adam and the sheriff came walking into the jail block followed by a very unhappy looking admiral. 

"Major Wolf." Orion snapped to attention. 

"Sir." 

"At ease." The admiral studied him. "I see you let yourself go this time." Orion grinned. 

"I've had my moments. With respect sir, how did you know I was here." 

"Actually, you can thank Adam. We know each other from a long time ago." He turned to the sheriff. "If you would be so kind." 

"You're free to go though you will be billed for the damage caused." As they exited the cell Orion turned to the sheriff. 

"One question?" The sheriff looked at him. "Where's the nearest barber?" 

---------- 

I know it's a silly chapter but it's fun! 


	8. What the Future Holds

Chapter 8: What the Future Holds 

"The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams."   
Eleanor Roosevelt 

---------- 

Orion sat up and looked across at Adam. 

"How am I doing doc?" Adam turned and smiled at the de-haired Orion. 

"Well, your DNA has been altered quite radically but for the most part you should be fine." 

"Do I have to avoid full moons?" 

"No. As far as I can tell, the transformation you suffered was a result of the interaction between your DNA and the injected RNA." 

"Any other startling revelations?" Adam pointed at the monitor as Orion stood and walked over. 

"See here and here. In your previous scan you had small touches of various different strands and now many have disappeared and been replaced by other strands." 

"So what am I now?" Adam turned to face him and began to talk with his hands. 

"As far as I can tell you still possess feral and psionic DNA but in much greater strength." 

"And is that good or bad?" 

"That's hard to say. While your powers will now undoubtedly grow, as your DNA is again unstable, you may have a tougher time controlling all aspects of these gifts." 

"Like my wolf man impressions." Adam chuckled. 

"For one yes. Your mental abilities will increase quite dramatically. Your ability to sense others will grow in both acuity and range and the ability to control what others think may also increase." 

"There are some things worrying me." 

"Such as?" 

"My understanding was that no other new mutant with cross-range gifts survived past puberty..." 

"And so you're worried about what may happen to you." He nodded. 

"And those I care about." 

"I don't really see a major problem. Your body has reached full maturity, though I do have questions about your mental state." Orion tried not to laugh. 

"You and me both." 

"You'll still be at risk of breakdown, but it would take an incredible amount of energy for that to happen." 

"So no nukes." He snapped his fingers. "Damm. I guess I'll have to remove that from the magic act." Adam didn't laugh. 

"Actually, there is one thing I'd like to talk to you about." 

"OK." He switched on a small recorder. 

"Don't worry I do this with everyone." He pulled up a chair while Orion sat on the bed. 

"So what's eating you?" 

"Actually, I think that's my line." Orion was confused. 

"What?" 

"I'd like to discuss what has happened to you. Not how you react to everyone around you, but what you really think and feel about your powers." Orion sighed. 

"What do you want to know?" 

"Let's start with how you first became aware of your gifts." 

"I can't tell you when I first realised I had these abilities but, my mum told me how she found out about them. I was barely two at the time. She'd just finished feeding me and had put the bottle out of reach while she picked me up. Normally I'd cry when she took the bottle away but this time I didn't. When she looked at me she saw that I had the bottle. She took it off me and put it back down only for it to start to float and come back to me. Needless to say she freaked and called dad. At the time he'd just received his first star. He saw this as a gift and after some convincing they decided to keep it quiet. As I grew up I began to show more powers my dad taught me how to master these gifts." 

"Why was that?" He shrugged. 

"I suppose he saw a tactical use for me." 

"Does that bother you." 

"It did as I went through high school but not now." 

"Why is that?" Orion pondered for a moment before answering. 

"I guess I began to understand why he did it. I'm certain that even without my gifts I'd have joined the army. It's in my blood. My gifts just made me better at what I could do and opened new doors for me." 

"You mean black ops?" 

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it." 

"And how do you see yourself in the grand scheme?" 

"One thing I remember vividly about my dad was his love of feudal Japan. He had this samurai sword mounted above the fireplace." 

"Is that how you see yourself as a noble warrior?" He shook his head. 

"No. I'm they guy that you don't hear about. I'm the ninja. I became the person sent in when things couldn't be done by the book. I know it's not a great way to live but there are still needs for these kinds of people." 

"These kind? You don't see yourself as a true ninja?" 

"No. Most of the poeple I've met in my profession are in it for the thrill and enjoyment of the kill." 

"How do you see killing?" 

"A waste. No man is brought into this world evil. His circumstances make him that way and until we can change that I guess I'll keep doing my job." 

"OK. How do you feel about the effect of your powers on others?" Orion stared off into space. "Orion! Are you OK?" 

"Their effect on others? Should have seen that coming. Let me guess you gained access to my private records." Adam nodded. "Their effect? Look around you. Thanks to my line of work, which I would not be in if not for my gifts, I've lost my parents my fiance and now my sister." 

"So you hold your gifts responsible?" Slowly Orion became more and more flustered. 

"The strength of the wolf...." He tailed off. "Excuse me." He stood and stormed out of the lab. 

"Orion! Orion wait!" Adam cased him out of the lab only to run into Shalimar. 

"Adam? Is everything OK?" 

"I'm not sure. I was talking to Orion about his gifts and I must have struck a nerve." 

"You didn't give him one of your little talks did you?" Adam looked at her sheepishly. "Adam we only buried his sister yesterday." 

"I need to find him, talk to him." Shalimar put a hand on his chest. 

"I'll talk to him. I think you might have done enough don't you?" She turned and walked off after Orion. 

As she wandered the upper levels she noticed a ceiling window was slightly ajar. 

"Bingo." She jumped up through the window and spotted him near the peak of the mountain and walked towards him. 

"Hello Shalimar." He hadn't even turned to face her. "I take it Adam sent you." 

"Actually, I told Adam to think about what he'd said. How did you know it was me?" He held up his hand and began to count. 

"One, the window was nearly ten feet off the ground so only someone who could fly or jump really high could make it up. Two, the sound given off by your footwear wasn't strong enough for one of the guys and three." He turned to face her, a little smile on his lips. "I could smell your perfume. You're downwind." She smiled and sat down next to him. 

"Nice to see the animal in you." She looked out on the view. "I thought you might come up here." He caught the meaning to her words. 

"Sorry if I ruined your secret place." 

"It's OK. I come here to clear my head." He looked down at the nearby road and watched the passing cars. 

"I wish I could do more than that. I wish I could go back to before any off this ever happened. Before I lost everyone I cared about. The strength of the pack is the wolf." She reached out and took his hand. 

"And the strength of the wolf is the pack." He looked at her. "I know how you feel about this about losing control of the animal inside." 

"I could have hurt her." 

"But you didn't, you were able to control the beast." He gave her a sad smile. 

"When did you become so wise?" 

"I went through a similar thing. I lost control and lashed out at those I care about." He picked up on a stray thought. 

"Brennan?" She turned so he couldn't see her blush. 

"Among others." He turned her back to face him. 

"You need to tell him." 

"But .." He put a finger to her lips. 

"No buts. You care for him deeply don't you." She nodded. "Well, I'll let you in on a little secret, he cares for you too." 

"But why doesn't he do anything." He smiled at her. 

"You're both afraid to take that first step, to walk into the unknown." 

"It won't work out." He shook his head at her. 

"You don't get do you? Do you want me to tell you something really subversive? Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it. It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk everything, you risk even more." 

"And what if it doesn't work out?" He smiled and looked up to the heavens. 

"As my mother was so keen on saying, sometimes we wait so long for something good to come along, that when it finally does, we're too scared to let it happen, and sometimes what makes the most sense is right in front of us, but we're blind to it because we're scared that it's almost too perfect." Slowly tears began to form and she cried. He stood and walked away. Before he reached the window he turned back to her. 

"L'amour est un vrai recommenceur. Love is truly a new beginning." He jumped back down into the base and knocked over Brennan. As he helped him up Brennan stared at him. 

"Where the hell have you been? Adam's been worried about you." He smiled at the elemental. "What's so funny?" 

"Nothing but if I was you I'd get up there. Someone would like to talk to you." 

---------- 


	9. Embrace the Future, Remember the Past

Chapter 9: Embrace the Future, Remember the Past 

_"Where there is love, there is life."_

Ghandi 

---------- 

That evening the group headed out to a new club. Adam being himself decided to catch up on some research instead. Emma and Orion were sitting at a table watching everyone dance. Jesse seemed to be doing fine with a little redhead. He waved at them before heading out of the club with his new friend. 

"Nice to see someone scoring." Remarked Orion. Emma was busy looking at Brennan and Shalimar as they danced around each other to the beat. 

"It's about time." Orion looked over at the pair. "I was beginning to wonder what was wrong with them." He smiled at looked at her. The dancing pair came over and sat down as the music picked up. 

"Where's Jesse?" 

"He left with the redhead." Brennan stared at him. 

"How'd you know they'd hit it off?" He ran his finger around the rim of his glass. 

"I have my ways." Before anyone could say anything he changed the subject. "So did they find anything at the base." Brennan shook his head. 

"Nah. It seems that whoever they were they cleared out in a hurry. According to Adams sources they place was a mess." 

"Good riddance." Orion wasn't easily convinced. 

"They'll be back." Shalimar dead-stared him. 

"Always the pessimist." He took a sip of his drink. 

"Hope for the best, prepare for the worst and take anything in between." The song finished and a much slower track began. 

"Dance with me." Shalimar pulled him onto the dance floor. As they started dancing she gave him a quick peck. 

"What was that for?" She smiled up at him and rested her head on his chest. 

"For giving me the strength to risk everything on a dream." 

"We aim to please. So how are things working out for you?" 

"We're going to take our time and not rush into it." He pushed back from her and stared. 

"OK who are you and what have you done with the real Shalimar?" She laughed and gave him a playful slap. 

"Very funny." 

"I try." Brennan came out onto the dance floor. 

"May I cut in." 

"Fine." Said Orion. "But I don't think I'm your type." They all laughed and he headed over to Emma. 

"You like toying with people don't you?" He slid into his seat. 

"I'm sorry." 

"The kiss what was that about?" 

"Merely a thank you for some advice." She looked from him to her friends and back. 

"You didn't." He finished of his drink. "You did something didn't you." Instead of answering he pulled her onto the dance floor. As they moved he brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. 

"I need to tell you something." 

"OK." Her voice did nothing to hide the worry behind it. He smiled her. 

"My friend, I hate to do this, but our friendship just can't last. The time we shared together has all faded in the past. I told you this would happen our friendship was bound to end. Although I know you care, I can't consider you a friend." 

"What?" He put a finger to her lips. 

"Ssh. Please don't try to argue, but try to understand that time can change two people like the tide can change the sand. Our friendship has been lovely, but you see it just wouldn't do. For now I see you in a different way. I've fallen in love with you." A single tear rolled down her check. She pulled him to her and they embraced with all that they were. 

Adam stared at the image in front of him. Orion had remembered the man from the speeding air plane and had been able to identify him for Adam. 

"So old friend you're still alive." He turned away and began to walk through the quiet halls of Sanctuary. "But remember as I told you before. Every time you threaten one of my children, I'll be there. You hear me Mason I'll be there." 


End file.
